the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Hope and Hyde! (By Elaina Hyde)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following FanFiction The Adventures of Hope and Hyde! (By Elaina Hyde) 18 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago Here's another fanfiction written by my beloved girlfriend. All she has to say about it is "you're welcome, Ash" Hyde was walking down the street, holding his cane by the wrong end and looking for his next... Guest. He spotted a young blonde woman and approached her, noting her stormy blue eyes. "Hello..." he said, putting on his most charming smile. The woman looked at Hyde, smiling sweetly. "Hello, sir." she said softly. Hyde tipped his tophat, all adorable-like. "How are you this evening?" he asked. "Good!" the woman responded. "Now... If you don't mind me asking, what is a beautiful lady like you doing all the way out in the slums of London, at night, all on her own?" Hyde asked, tilting his head innocently. The woman laughed. "I decided to go for a walk. Are you looking for my "man"? Because you'll never find one! I'm an independent woman!" she grinned proudly. Hyde chuckled. "I'm Edward Hyde. You are...?" he asked politely. "Hope! Hope Williamson." Hope said, giving a small curtsey. Recommend 1 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: YAY! I got mentioned. Satoshi: Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this 'Hope' person. Ash: I bet she's going to be stabbed. She sounds like a 'social justice warrior' and oh how we Hydes don't like those. Satoshi winces. Satoshi: Maybe...she does sound a 'bit' annoying. But I'm glad she can be happy without a man. I just wish she wasn't so...loud about it? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited DON'T CRITISIZE HOPE SHE'S ADORABLE AND YOU WILL LOVE HER JUST YOU WAIT SHE'S THE BEST!!!! *clears throat* My apologies, I was ordered by Elaina Hyde to yell at you two... I'm very sorry... Oh, and this will be updating every Monday. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: SHE'S MY >2nd< FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER! (Alicia Ghast being my favorite. She will always and forever be my child!~ you guys might meet her... One day...) •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: Oh! That will be fun! Satoshi nodded. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi: I am so sorry for critiquing her. I didn't really mean to be so harsh. It's just her intro felt a bit 'rushed'. Plus this situation I've seen a million time with my Hyde and things never end up well for the lady. Ash: Aw...I'm so sorry. It's kind of hard telling a soon to be victim apart from babes. They look and act so alike sometimes. Also YAY, more stuff on Mondays! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Oh, you're right, Satoshi! It was really rushed, I'm sorry! I had a small amount of space in my phone's notebook and I tried to make it short. I should've made it much better! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Okay, but you shouldn't be too harsh against yourself, it's not good for yourself. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Me: Yeah, I have enough stress as it is... I'm going to go grey early if you keep this up. Elaina Hyde: I'm a teenager. I have these moments. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: oh, and, I'm sooo glad you saw it, like, immediatly! It shows someone cares when I write! Me: or that they pay attention to what I post... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Both! We like you both equally. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Well, I'm glad to hear that... •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: *scoffs* you like us equally? Don't try to spare Helen's feelings, she has none. I know you like me more! Who could resist such a wonderful Hyde like me? One who's also Maybel, and adorable!!!!~ •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: That's what I keep telling Satoshi, but you can't really reason with a Jekyll. They don't want to 'offend' anyone. Also aw, no wonder you're so cute! I just want to hug you! Satoshi glares at Ash. Satoshi: (coldly) Just be careful. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: *scoffs* CUTE?! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi: Well you did say you were Mable, and she is cute. Plus I couldn't think of a better compliment. Sorry if you were offended. Ash: *Grumbles* You need to stop apologizing, it's embarrassing. Satoshi only glared at Ash. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago *Looks on from dark alleyway* ...I'll go get my vitamins.... *Disappears* •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: vitamins? Vitamins?? What vitamins?! What are you referencing?! What are vitamins?!?! I'm confused!!! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *At home* Let's see.... *Closes eyes and throws a dart on a dartboard* •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy